Confession 2/5
Confession 2/5 (告白 2/5 Kokuhaku gobun no ni) is the 122 . chapter of The World God Only Knows RedHawkScans Chapter 122 series. Synopsis Keima called Elsie about hows she is doing covering for Kanon. Haqua have been mad at Keima about what has happened yesterday while bathing. Keima tells Haqua that he have been lost in minds that he forgot how she looked like she is naked. Keima have been overhearing many conversations about the rumors of he and Kanon. After that Haqua were seeing that Keima has a new plan in set, she were already been mocking off that Keima made a conquest plan of which persons has the goddess inside them. Haqua were wondering what Keima is up to. Keima says that there is something more important than drawing out the goddess. Someone is shown picking an apple with an accompanying note saying to meet at the rooftop. This person turns out to be Ayumi as she goes to the rooftop holding the apple. Ayumi shocks after seeing that Keima on the rooftop waiting for her. Keima apologizes for what happened between him and Kanon while Haqua hides behind a tree wondering what he is up to. Keima asks Ayumi if she is mad about what happened between him and Kanon. Ayumi tries to hide that she was angry but Keima insists that she is and then claim that it was all a misunderstanding. Ayumi refused to accept it as a misunderstanding, and insist that she saw with her own eyes what happened between Keima and Kanon. Ayumi also believes that Keima and Kanon have been dating from a very long time as she read in the Maijima School newspaper that Keima and Kanon were lovers. Keima insists to Ayumi that it is a misunderstanding, and starts to confess his love for Ayumi. Before he can finish his confession, Ayumi kicks Keima away. Confused and blushing, Ayumi have runs away while Haqua steps on Keima's face for good measure. Haqua confronts Keima about his actions. Haqua is confused as to why Keima is not dealing with the goddess, but instead is acting out what looks like a confession. Keima insists that it was a confession. Keima tells Haqua that Chihiro should be coming back from the convenience store "Lowsan", as there are fresh meat buns sold in store that day. Keima mentions that he has to make five girls fall in love with him. Chihiro is walking to school with her meat buns. Keima approaches Chihiro, but she avoids him. Keima persists by blocking Chihiro's path. Chihiro yells at Keima to move aside, but Keima starts his apology and confession. Haqua is sitting on a pole and recalling what Keima said earlier. Keima believes that even if the goddess is drawn out, it will not restore their power. Since there are enemies trying to hurt the goddess, it will only hurt the goddess by drawing them out. Keima believes that the only way to help the goddess is to give love to their hosts so that the power of the goddess will be restored. The power of the goddess will allow the goddess to protect herself. Chihiro continues to yell at Keima, while Keima continues his confession. Haqua, reading Keima's notes, sees that Keima have been using the same lines to confess to Chihiro as he did with Ayumi. Reference Category:Summary